


Bliss

by orphan_account



Series: The Adventures of Incubus Stiles Stilinski [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Big Dick Theo Raeken, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Incubus Stiles Stilinski, Incubus hunger, Incubus!Danny, Incubus!stiles, Knotting, M/M, Metioned Danny/Aiden/Ethan, Mostly porn, Oral Sex, Porn with a little plt, Random hookups - Freeform, Steo, Stiles Steals Underwear, Stiles likes dick, Theo Raeken has a nice ass, Top Theo Raeken, Underwear Kink, Underwear Theft, incubus danny, mentioned Scott/Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stiles wasn't used to be being hungry, but he didn't have a choice. So can you blame Stiles for going with the hot blonde dude who definitely looked like he could tear Stiles apart?





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> I needed more Incubus Stiles in my life so here this is. So yup. :)

Stiles was hungry. Really hungry. And if Stiles knew anything, it's that he's not him when he's hungry. Unfortunately a Snickers Bar couldn't cure this hunger. And his usual fix, was, well, preoccupied. 

Making a deal with the devil was the beginning of the downfall for Stiles. He was 10 when he begged a higher deity to save his mom from her dementia. The demon that approached Stiles told him that if he let the demon bite him, he could help his mother. So of course he took the bite, who wouldn't when their mom's life was on the life.

It's a shame that the demon's cure was to end his mother's life instead of curing the dementia itself. But that's neither here or there. His mom is in a better place and Stiles doesn't regret his decision. Even after all the awful things that happened afterward.

The demon's bite didn't actually take effect until Stiles became 16. Which Stiles learned that was normal for his kind, later in his life. It was weird at first though. Stiles would eat a lot of food, to the point his werewolf friends made mention of the fact that Stiles was eating more than physically possible. But Stiles was always still so hungry.

So one day, he and Scott were alone playing video games in the McCall household. Somehow Stiles was able to win that round of Rust on Modern Warfare 2, and Scott tackled him to the ground. 

And before either person knew what was going on, Scott was going down on Stiles dick. And it felt amazing when Scott popped his first knot in Stiles ass, but that wasn't what shocked Stiles in this situation. Objectively Stiles knew that he was somewhat attractive, and that Scott was attractive as well, so he summed it up as gay awakening phase for both of them. 

What really got under Stiles' skin is that the hunger he was feeling before was gone. He felt strong, and so very sure of himself. Which he mocked up as after sex bliss. But Scott seemed so drained after the whole event-it's possible it was from the amount of come he just unloaded in Stiles hole-and that really is what concerned Stiles. 

Of course Stiles decided to research into creatures that get their hunger sated by sexual energy, and one Wikipedia page to a site about demons and certain abilities of said demons made Stiles realize something. 

It's possible that Stiles may be an Incubus.

Which in the end made a lot of sense because after Scott was back to normal the next day they had a long talk. Subject being about what made Scott just attack Stiles, which they later learned was pheromones that Stiles was releasing because he was hungry.

The next day after that he was cornered by Danny in the locker room. He smiled kindly at Stiles like he always did, but something was behind it this time. Like a sneaking suspicion. Danny finally asked "So, did you figure it out?" And like that Stiles found another Incubus in Beacon Hills. "It was a thrill wasn't it? I can see Scott's aura all over you, and I have to say, you could've had a lot worse for the first time. Werewolves are usually a great place to feed."

Stiles had a lot of questions running through his head but he condensed it down to one. "What happens if I don't feed?" And Danny took the question and thought hard about it.

"How about you come to meet my parents. They can probably answer your questions better than I can. Also, don't feed on humans, you'll kill them." Danny patted Stiles on the shoulder and left the mole dotted male alone in the locker room.

So Stiles had a resource to ask his questions instead of just using Wikipedia, which is obviously not the best resource to ask his questions. 

So Stiles wrote a list of questions that he wanted to ask Danny's parents, who decided they wanted to meet Stiles on Friday. 

They met, and his questions were answered. But, now, the real problem started.

Stiles wasn't sure about who he was going to feed on regularly. Who he should tell about this issue-definitely not his dad-and was he still going to be part of the pack? 

Scott volunteered to sex Stiles up when needed-not in those exact words but that's how Stiles took it-but that kind of made things awkward with Allison. And no offense to Allison but Stiles had a type, and that type was dick. He's not sure when that started happening but when Scott dicked him down the first time he just knew there was no way he wanted to get into the opposite sex (pun intended).

Danny of course let him know that he can pretty much have sex with anyone he wanted. Of course staying away from humans was recommended because they typically die after the sex-Danny's parents really didn't know how to explain why that happens-but werewolves or other were creatures are usually a safe bet as long as you don't over feed on them. It's usually best practice to give the were creature 24 hours after they knot.

Danny also let Stiles know of a supernatural club/bar setting that would probably let him in if he learned how to control his charm abilities. Which Danny obviously mastered early on because when they went together, the bouncer let them both in after Danny just ran his hand down the bouncer's arm along with a disarming smile.

And they were in the club all of five minutes when a set of twins came up to Danny. Danny explained they were werewolves and how he could tell by the aura around them-red for alpha, blue for beta, gold for omega, other colors stood for the other species of supernatural creatures around them. 

Danny quickly left Stiles alone as he took the twins to a private section of the club, obviously going to get a good fix tonight. Stiles went to the bar and took a seat, uninterested in his surroundings. The bartender gave him a look as to question if he's old enough to be in there, so Stiles tried that charm thing.

In the end it didn't work. Stiles was kicked out of the club. So he wandered around until he somehow made it home.

Danny showed up a little later to check up on Stiles. Giving Stiles a quick fix from his adventures-Danny's hand laid on Stiles head, and somehow he felt a lot sated after vivid memories of the twins doing very sexy things appeared in Stiles mind for a split second.

"You slut." Stiles said jokingly.

"You know it." Danny winked.

A few years passed and that's how Stiles got to where he is now. Usually he and Scott went at it and that was that. However he couldn't get his usual fix since Scott, Isaac-Scott's new fascination- and Allison all went on a little beach vacation. They invited Stiles of course, but he didn't want to invade on their little relationship time they were spending together so he stayed home.

He was walking down the street when a car slowed down next to him. The guy in the car rolled down the window and yelled "Looking for a good time?" And sure, Stiles was looking for a good time but he wasn't usually interested in random hookups. But something about that blonde hair and confident look piqued Stiles' interest. And he was hungry, Stiles couldn't say no to his hunger.

So Stiles observed the guy to get a feel for his aura and came to the conclusion of not human and got in his car. "Jesus, your pheromones are killing me man." Stiles could see his dick trying to get out of the sweatpants and Stiles licked his lips devilishly.

"I going to make you feel like a king." Is all Stiles said before he grabbed the other male's boner as he drove to some place they can have hot steamy sex. Stiles reveled in the fact that he was getting this guy to moan and swerve around the road a little bit. For a second he thought about giving the guy road head, but seeing as though he's only touching his dick through two layers of clothing and able to make him swerve a little out of control might not be the best idea.

So Stiles continued to squeeze the boner in his hand until the guys hand grabbed Stiles and removed it. "If you want to make it to my apartment alive, I recommend that you stop that." He wasn't threatening Stiles, just making it clear he might throw the car into a pole if he's not careful. "I'm Theo by the way."

"Stiles." Stiles licked his lips slowly and loved the way that Theo watched Stiles' tongue. 

"Jesus Christ." Theo half moaned as he ran a red light, speeding down the road to his apartment. Stiles just palmed his own erection lightly and let more of his pheromones release into the small car.

When they arrived, Theo all but carried Stiles over his shoulder into his apartment giving Stiles a good view of his nicely shaped ass. Stiles was an ass guy, so what, even though he exclusively bottomed, he liked to appreciate a good ass. He reached down and slowly rubbed Theo's ass, sliding his hand under the waistband of the sweatpants getting a feel of Theo's boxers. They were soft and Stiles knew he was going to steal those later-a guys gotta have his kinks.

Theo threw Stiles on his back onto a king sized bed, that Stiles assumed was memory foam. "Ah I see you already have the king bed. So you've been waiting for me to come around and actually make you a king." Theo pounced on top of Stiles and slotted his mouth with Stiles'. It was desperate, and it went to Stiles' already erect dick. Stiles can get down with that. 

"Going to fuck you so hard. Gonna breed you full." Theo muttered as he threw his shirt off and then reaching to get Stiles' off. "Gonna make sure to get you pregnant." Stiles probably shouldn't have gotten turned on by that, but he so did. 

"You going to fill me up with your pups?" Stiles played along while running his hands up Theo's body. "Make me your queen baby." Stiles all but whispered before he threw Theo onto his back. 

Stiles made quick work of Theo's sweatpants and boxers before removing his own jeans and boxers-Stiles made a mental reminder to take Theo's boxers when he passes out-and inhaled the throbbing member waiting for him. Theo moaned loudly and jackknifed into Stiles' mouth, effectively face fucking Stiles. Stiles bobbed up and down, making Theo moan loudly and make this panting noises that only egged Stiles on. 

Stiles decided that Theo was a god at fucking and this obviously wasn't his first time. The way he thrusted into Stiles' mouth felt like heaven and Stiles slurped down the leaking dick, loving the way Theo's precum tasted in his mouth.

Theo put a hand on the back of Stiles head and pushed him all the way down his shaft as he unloaded his cum down Stiles' throat. Stiles swallowed it all quickly and ran a hand down his own dick. Theo's dick was already starting to deflate and he wasn't about to let Theo get off that easy, so he took his precum slicked hand and raised it to Theo's mouth. "Lick." Stiles demanded and Theo complied. 

Theo's dick inflated almost instantly and Stiles gave him a shit eating grin.. "Fuck me into the mattress my king." Stiles moved himself a little away from Theo so he could bend over and reveal his hole to Theo. "Come on, I know you want to try it out." That's all Theo needed to jump over to Stiles. But instead of him just dicking him down like Stiles was expecting, he felt Theo's tongue running around the hole before fucking itself in. After Stiles almost came alone from the rimming, Theo moved his dick and slid his thick dick into Stiles' waiting hole. They both moaned loudly, and Stiles was really thankful that Theo rimmed him and he was naturally lubricated, because holy shit that dick is huge and this felt amazing. "Yes!" Stiles screamed.

"You like that little bitch." Theo slammed in hard. "Like it when the king makes your pussy feel good." Theo pulled out slowly and rammed it back in hitting Stiles prostate-Stiles yelled out in pleasure. "Take it like you were made to. Take the King's huge dick" 

"Is that all you got?" Stiles moaned out. "I bet I can find another king even better…" Stiles didn't get to finish that sentence as Theo lifted Stiles off the bed and started fucking him in the air. "Oh god yes!" Stiles creams himself from the change in position.

"That's what I thought. Love how you hole squeezes around my dick." Theo whispers in his ear. "Going to fuck you pregnant. Going to have our pups." Stiles felt Theo's knot forming and knew that it was almost over. That knot was going to stuff him full and Stiles all but mewled. 

And that's what Stiles really craved. He loved Scott's knot, but it had nothing on Theo's knot. Holy cow it felt as though it was ripping Stiles' insides apart. "You are so going to get pregnant." Was the last thing Theo said as he passed out. His dick was still shooting his cum in Stiles' hole but this is how it always ends. 

Stiles feeds and the person he feeds off always passes out. It's almost like clockwork. However he was stuck with Theo's knot in him until it decided to go down. Which usually took about 30 minutes with Scott, so Stiles has enough time to power nap.

And that power nap lasted a little longer than he meant but Theo was still passed out next to him, dick now soft and out of Stiles' hole. "Well I guess this is farewell my king." Stiles' kisses Theo's forehead and takes the black boxers that belonged to Theo and put them on. They were soft against his ass and he rushed to get the rest of his clothes on. Putting his actual boxers in his pockets of his jeans.

He took one last look of Theo's blissed out face and left heading home.

This was definitely going to be wanking material in the near future.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I'm probably going to be writing more stories like this. With probably different characters (probably Derek).
> 
> I love reading your comments so please don't hesitate to leave a comment.
> 
> Also if you see a typo don't be scared to point it out. 
> 
> Thanks again!!!
> 
> \------------  
> Work Edited 9/25/2017 to fix grammar and typo issues.


End file.
